The central aim of this longitudinal study, funded by the NHLBI (1-R01-HL53391) is to clarify the extent to which and the mechanisms whereby specific family processes may be protective or deleterious to adherence behaviors and treatment outcome in 3 groups of asthmatic children, aged 7-12 years: 80 children participating in the Denver site of the Childhood Asthma Management Program (CAMP), 80 children receiving asthma-related care in a large, state-of-the-art, health maintenance organization, and 60 children recruited by using school records to identify children with asthma receiving their care in a variety of different health care systems. The three primary specific aims are: (1) to examine the extent to which family process variables are cross-sectionally associated with and longitudinally influence adherence to asthma treatment, as well as the consistency of this relationship across the three sites - a clinical trial sample, a managed care sample, and a community treatment sample; (2) to examine the extent to which family process variables are cross-sectionally associated with and longitudinally influence asthma treatment outcome, as well as the consistency of this relationship across the three sites; (3) to determine whether adherence with treatment mediates the relationship between specific family processes and asthma treatment outcome, as well as the consistency of this relationship across the three sites.